Attraction
by omegafire17
Summary: After the battle against Stryker, Ledo has accepted his place among Gargentia, even as he takes it one step at a time regarding all Earthly things. One day however, he gets some unexpected help regarding something he's been feeling for awhile, but didn't know how to act upon. LedoXAmy oneshot, Rated T.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Suisei no Gargantia/Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Basically as the description noted; enjoy.**

* * *

 _Gargantia_

"What is this about?" Ledo asked, a bit curious.

For a moment, the two girls did nothing but stand there and smile at him, hands behind their backs. "Well duh" Melty started, grinning. "We're going to teach you things you need to know!"

"Things like attraction, and how to be good at affections when you feel that, along with romance" Saaya added with ease.

"Why would I need to know that?"

The two girls glanced at each other, then giggled, to his blink. "Because everyone usually has to learn it at some point, hottie" Melty said, with an interesting tone. "If they don't learn it from others first, they usually go in blind. Some are okay with that, but you don't want that, do you?"

Hmm, when Melty put it like that, Ledo supposed it would be beneficial to learn these things, if only as future preparation. Going in with no knowledge wasn't something he was comfortable doing unless necessary, and thus far it wasn't necessary, especially with these two offering him at least some knowledge for nothing in return. The odd word here and there still eluded him, but he still easily got the gist, which was also good; his ability to speak Earth's variety of language had improved immensely. Though, part of him still wish that his new compan- no, 'pet' - the so-called squirrel he'd finally decided to call 'Sirius', after the brightest star visible from Earth, or so he'd read - had come along with him, but he'd been sleeping when he set out for today.

"I suppose not" he answered, giving a small smile in return. "But I will likely have many questions. Maybe even unusual ones."

"Well, we'll still do our best to answer" Saaya assured - behind both girls backs, which he couldn't see, they had two fingers crossed. "We know this will all be new to you, Ledo. But once you've learned, perhaps you and Amy can talk about it too, and she could help you a little more."

Amy huh- hmm, having her viewpoint could also help refine what he did learn, and he was looking forward to that for multiple reasons.

"Very well" Ledo said, nodding. "Continue."

Just like that, Melty bounded on over, and easily settled into the seat beside his- he glanced at her, curious. "Well, first thing's first" she said, quite cheerful. "Let's say you feel attracted toward someone, a girl. You like her as much as anyone, and yet you feel like you want to be around her more than everyone else, and we'll assume she wants the exact same thing! _But_ , you don't know that, and aren't sure about it yet think it's worth pursuing. What do you do then?"

"..."

He didn't know the reaction, but it didn't escape him that 'more than everyone else' was similar to his wish to stay with Amy...

The woman just gave him a big grin. "Well duh, hottie! You find the right moment and sit next to her, or maybe stand, then lightly touch her hand with yours" she outlined, cheery as usual, "Like this."

Ledo moved a bit, looking down as he saw (and felt) Melty's fingers brush over the top of his own hand, leaving him blinking twice.

Melty seemed to be enjoying herself, going purely by her tone. "Usually that'll leave her a bit shocked, so the girl might not respond right away. And if she does, she might pull away out of pure surprise, so keep an eye on her reaction and don't assume anything right away. But if she accepts it, you're free to continue, both of you."

As she spoke, her hand moved completely over his, and then even moved underneath and grasped it... plus there was a brief-ish thing where she intertwined their fingers too...

He assumed those are all natural things, that are also done with this act.

"Feeling anything there, hottie?" she asked then.

After a moment: "Maybe a little awkward" Ledo admitted. "This is new to me, and yet it doesn't feel... 'right' somehow."

Just then, Saaya spoke, drawing his attention. "Of course it doesn't" she spoke, smiling gently. "Melty is just a friend to you, Ledo, and she's only teaching you this too, so it feels either normal or awkward. But with a girl you like enough to truly do this with, it'll feel better because of your connection."

Ah yes, that's right- different social interactions had different effects depending upon who they were directed toward, among other things. Because of this thought, he missed the brief pouting look Melty sported, both in general and directed toward Saaya, but when he looked at the former, she was still smiling.

"Assuming I do this, and the girl I like en... 'enjoys' it, what comes after this, Melty?" he wondered.

Yet again she grinned, though her cheeks seemed to redden slightly for some reason, pulling her hand off his. "Easy; you kiss her" she spoke- he merely tilted his head. "You know, press your lips together!"

"...that's considered as romance?"

"Very! In fact, I'm gonna demonstrate right now!"

"M-Melty-!" came Saaya's voice-

-Melty just waved her off. "Don't worry, Saaya, I'm gonna get as close as possible, without actually doing it!" she said, sincere. "I'm not so into hottie here that I'll steal his first kiss! That wouldn't go over well at all."

Huh, so apparently the first 'kiss' is considered a semi-big deal... but not every single part of attraction/romance is considered the same way, it seems, since Melty had just 'tested' holding his hand with no problems. Ledo thought that, despite some potential awkwardness with Melty's upfront approach, this is useful information thus far - then at that moment, he noticed Melty touching his cheek with her fingers, turning his head toward her. Then she began to get closer to him, _very_ close, so much that it took him a small effort not to move, remembering that she'd said she wouldn't actually do this 'kiss' action with him. Even still, when she stopped less than an inch away, it was disconcerting to have her face this close, and he would admit to a slightly-faster heart-rate.

And this is just the awkward, 'friends' reaction, apparently- with a girl he liked this way, it should supposedly be very different.

Because of her closeness, Melty's breath was warm, which gave off a small, strange sensation. "Well hottie, looks like you're affected" she said, softer. "That's a good sign."

"Um..."

"*giggle* I think you get the general idea. One hint though; see our noses?"

"...yes?"

"They're straight on to each other. If you wanna kiss the girl you like, you gotta lean to the side slightly when you do so, otherwise they'll get in the way. Either side's good. Oh yeah, and when you actually kiss, you gotta close your eyes just before your lips connect - if they stay open the entire time, that could easily be considered rude, so don't forget that."

Hmm, he definitely would not have guessed either of those particulars.

"At first, you kiss with your lips mostly-closed" Melty continued, still very close- her eyes kept glancing at various parts of his face, though Ledo wasn't sure why. "Once you get used to it, then you start opening up more and more, and then you use your tongues-"

Tongues? Wait, Earth people _taste_ each other during a kiss?

"-but make sure you take your time getting to that last part, hottie; going too fast isn't something many like. But during all those things, you're free to touch her cheeks, her hair, and other things with your hands."

Then, with what seemed an effort, Melty pulled away from him - Ledo unconsciously let out a small breath, relieved that she'd finally stopped hovering that close. His mind was still 'reeling', he guessed, at this mention of tasting each other with tongues, but at least it was said that this a more advanced thing with kisses, and that it typically required time before it's considered acceptable to try.

Which would allow him time to get used to this idea, in addition to any adjustments made once he's actually tried it.

Maybe...

...

Soon after that, Saaya had pulled Melty away from him, and were just talking in whispers, heads together. Because they had not said this instruction was over, Ledo believed they're just going over information... despite any small awkwardness from earlier, he was prepared to handle more.

After a time, they finally separated- Melty stayed put while Saaya approached him.

"Okay, this time you can stand, Ledo" she said, smiling, yet also with a slight redness in her cheeks.

He glanced at Melty, curious, but did as he was told and faced Saaya. "I assume this next part is after I've begun kissing someone I like" Ledo said then, as a guess.

"Ooh, you catch on fast, hottie" Melty said, fairly teasing. "But yeah."

Then Saaya adjusted where she stood, arms at her sides. "First, there's a few smaller bits, regarding where your hands roam during a kiss" she said, but he blinked and looked at her in askance. "As you grow closer to someone, you grow more comfortable with them, with each other, Ledo. Not just their hands, or their cheeks, or their hair, but also over their bodies. Namely, the back, their arms, their sides, even a little of their hips and outer thighs- these are all common areas men and women explore. Then it starts going into more sensual areas."

He considered that word for a moment. "Sensual" Ledo slowly repeated, though he noted her distinction of 'outer thighs'; inner must have some different effect that he'll learn later. "A higher level of this... attraction?"

"Basically, yeah."

"It feels good?"

"If both of you are willing, then yes" Saaya breathed, gentle. "It's a feeling you'd only get with the person you like though, and since you don't like me or Melty that way, we can't show you what it feels like. Sorry about that, Ledo."

He supposed that's fair, and even without firsthand experience of it (that he's aware of), the mention of this progression is helping him prepare mentally. But for some reason, he had a few brief memories of Amy's dancing, which was odd - nonetheless, Ledo put that out of his mind for the moment, and gave a small smile.

"It is fine. I am learning thanks to you two; I wish this instruction to continue."

For the moment, Saaya seemed to be thinking- he wasn't entirely sure. "Then- then the next small step is usually the girl touching the guy's chest" she admitted, more carefully. "It's sensual for you, and pleasant for her."

"I see. And, is the reverse next?"

"Y-Yes, but it's a fairly big step in comparison, just so you're aware, Ledo."

A big step- hmm, he wasn't sure he understood why, but wondered if maybe it's because it was more personal for women, or something.

"And then-" came from Melty, still cheery. "-once you're familiar with the girl's chest, later you might tease her butt, and then her inner thighs."

The butt, also known as 'ass' for some reason... Ledo seemed to recall when he first landed here, he had indeed tapped Amy on her 'ass', with the only intention for her to keep talking. And yet, because she could not understand his words or his exact intentions, she had reacted badly and not only jolted, but spewed a number of angry words in response.

With this information now in mind, no wonder she'd responded so aggressively: he'd touched a personal area.

He should apologize to her later.

Then he realized that that there it was again; this distinction between women's outer and inner thighs, leaving him to blink.

"Why is that so personal?" Ledo asked, curious... when Saaya just blinked, he added: "The inner thighs, compared to the outer portion. What does it hint toward, if they are touched?"

"...higher" was Saaya's only response, and she seemed to have a small difficulty in doing so.

'Higher'. Higher than the thighs was between the legs, which meant...

Ah, now he saw: they hinted toward wanting to touch the woman's genitals. Then, assuming the steps regarding both genders' genitals were met (similar to the chests), this would lead to reproduction, also known as 'sex' here... which is involved in making/having children.

"I see" Ledo said then, thinking this was definitely information he needed to know. "Thank you, Saaya, Melty. Now I know never to brush against the inner thighs, unless I would wish to have kids. That is a big help."

Both women seemed to blanch in embarrassed confusion at his words, but it took him a few moments to see it.

"Wait, what?"

"Kids!? What are you-?"

Ledo just tilted his head. "You just said touching the inner thighs hints toward 'higher'. This leads to reproduction, which leads to kids" he said, a bit confused at these reactions. "Now I know not to do so unless I want the latter."

Saaya seemed unable to speak at the moment, given that she was just staring at him, apparently 'frozen'- her and Melty's cheeks were both red.

And speaking of the latter: "Kids?" Melty breathed, blinking. "Wait wait- hottie, that's a seriously big jump in steps! And more than that, we don't just have sex because we want kids! Sometimes we do it for fun!"

It took him a full five seconds to register that statement, and an extra second to find any words at all, so great was his surprise.

"Fun?" he asked, nonplussed. "Why is this serious act done for... fun?"

"Because we enjoy it!" Melty continued, sincere if red-faced. "And it's not like if we had sex, we'd have a baby every time it happens, hottie!"

"Y-Yeah" Saaya breathed then, similarly red-faced but 'okay' (somewhat). "Um, every woman has times when she could have a baby, and times when she can't, repeating over and over. And even if she is trying to have one on purpose, sometimes it takes only one try, or many; you never can tell."

Girls do not automatically have children when doing 'sex'; it depends on timing, individual cycles, random luck... hmm, he was not aware of any of this. Despite his assumption having been blindsided, he still considered this important information to have, and was grateful that these two had taken it upon themselves to teach him. Perhaps he would not make use of much of this information right away, but it was valuable, and he very much desired that this instruction continue. Ideally, he should still get an idea of how much time takes place between each act, or perhaps even the emotional state where it might be considered acceptable. Optionally, he should also ask if the sensations are really so good as to... make up for it's lack of a productive benefits, or even see if there are productive benefits to doing so 'for fun', that he's simply not aware of.

So many questions he wished answered.

...but first, he should apologize to these two for shocking them with his assumption.

* * *

 _Several days later_

"Ledo!"

"Hmm?" he wondered, turning- he got a small smile when he saw that it's her, even as she landed in front of him. "Amy. You're done with today's deliveries?"

Amy quickly nodded, folding up her hang-gilder. "Just finished" she said sincerely, even as Grace and Sirius squeaked and played around their feet. "What about you? I thought you'd be salvaging for a little longer."

"We finished early."

That made her smile, glad to hear it. "If that's the case, are you planning anything right now?" Amy asked, curious. "I've got to meet up with Saaya and Melty, but that's not for another hour."

Ledo considered that, glancing up, then the small smile returned as he pointed down the ship's hull, toward an open area that faced the sea. "Then perhaps we could talk over there" he outlined. "If you would not mind?"

"Not at all!"

And just like that, they were both walking toward that very same spot, sometimes with small talk or in comfortable silence, even with Grace and Sirius' occasional squeaks- still, Amy kept glancing at him. She saw that he's doing better since he had lost Chamber, but she still worried if he's feeling alright... but that made it even more important that she be there for him, no matter what. Despite Melty and Saaya teasing her to make a move already, she didn't want to jump the gun and just do it; what if he still only thought of her as a friend, and still didn't know about relationships? Heck, was he even aware of his own feelings to know the difference, and even if he did, was he feeling such inside that shell of his?

She didn't exactly have those answers, and wasn't sure if she should even ask.

Amy _really_ wanted to know, to ask despite this... but she didn't wanna push him either...

Finally though, they arrived at the spot, and Ledo was quick to sit down with his legs crossed, just looking out at the sea with his lip curved, not even looking as Sirius bounded up to his shoulder. She smiled, watching this for a moment before she sat down too, legs more to the side, but she easily had her hands on either side after setting the hang-glider aside- she briefly glanced at his hands, but then looked at him as Grace settled more on her thighs, for now.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Ledo?" Amy asked, just enjoying the wind pulling at her hair, even though she's long been used to it.

For a moment, he seemed to just enjoy the sensations too. "I believe the expression is 'I just wanted to talk'" he said, a bit slow, but he looked at her to confirm - her smile apparently told him so. "With your delivery work, and my salvage work, plus other things, it seems as if we do not often have time to just talk. Or, sometimes it seems that way."

Wow- just hearing the way he said it, she felt her cheeks warm up already, and made it even more tempting to make a move.

"I think it's like that too Ledo, at least a little" Amy admitted, more content. "If I could, I'd have us talk every day. Not just a 'hi' or a 'hello', but more."

Ledo looked at her briefly. "I would like that as well" he admitted, simply sincere- then he adjusted his posture, slowly leaning backward a bit, resting his hands so that he's leaning upon them, looking out at the water. "But even like this, it is enjoyable."

She too looked out at the ocean, still feeling that warmth, but in a better way. "Even more than that, I think it's perfect."

"That is good."

Just as she was about to ask him why, simply out of curiosity, Ledo adjusted a bit and Amy nearly jolted- in moving his hands, two of his fingertips were brushing over her hand. Despite it not being much contact, this made her heart beat faster - at least for a moment - and she glanced at him with a bit of wonder, but his expression hadn't changed much, if at all.

Had he just not noticed?

He didn't seem to have, though his content demeanor had (somewhat) changed. "All of this is good" Ledo breathed, lower in volume yet sincere - behind them, Grace and Sirius could be heard playing tag, or it seemed to be. "I have learned to enjoy it, yet it will still take before I can settle into relaxing for longer periods."

As he spoke, his fingertips moved slightly... slowly moving more and more over her own fingers...

 _"He can't not be noticing this; it has to be on purpose!"_ Amy thought, left breathless. _"He's... he's really...?"_

Nothing would make her happier if she's right, if Ledo's actually making a move, rather than her having to think of a good way to make her own! But she had to be sure, so carefully - gently - she moved her fingers a little, managing to move them toward his hand, which pushed them more underneath his own.

He made a slight movement, and she briefly saw his gaze flicker toward his hand-

-he is aware of them! It is intentional!

"L-Ledo" Amy breathed, wondering. "What...?"

Ledo slowly looked at her, and it took her awhile to realize that he's confused by what she said.

"W-well, what's gotten into you?"

He blinked, then tilted his head; his fingers didn't move at all now, either toward her hand or away from it. "'Gotten into me'" he repeated, glancing up before his expression changed. "Is that a question for me to explain?"

Still wondering, even a little breathless, she felt warmer at his earnest nature and quickly nodded.

"I see" Ledo breathed, glancing out at the sea again- despite what she expected though, his brow furrowed a little, briefly. "Well... there are several things I wish to tell you, Amy. I think I'll start with the simplest one."

"And what is that, Ledo?"

He looked at her again. "Do you remember how we first met?"

Amy slowly, sheepishly giggled. "How could I forget?"

"Well, I wish to say that I'm sorry" Ledo continued, to her jolt. "Not just about kidnapping you, but also my... having tapped you on your butt."

She nearly squeaked, embarrassingly surprised, and it was difficult not to fidget where she sat- still, it took a few seconds to respond. During that time, Grace slipped up her arm and onto her shoulder again, even as Sirius brushed against Ledo's other arm, before Ledo slipped him onto his shoulder without even looking.

"O-Oh, uh... wait, why _did_ you do that?"

"I didn't know your language, and Chamber was taking time just to make a rough translation; we needed more spoken words from you, and the others" he said, slightly more weary - his other hand brushed against Chamber's module as he spoke. "So, when I did so... it was merely a gesture to keep you talking; nothing more. I did not know that was a personal area at the time, but I do now. So I am sorry for that, Amy."

Her smile was sincere, but at the same time, she secretly moved her other hand behind her back... reaching like this was awkward, but just a bit closer-

-and Ledo moved, perturbed; she'd tapped her knuckles against his butt.

"Apology accepted" she said, sheepish but easier about it now. "And we're even now too."

He stared at her for a moment, blinked, then seemed to realize she's teasing, for he soon relaxed and chuckled once. "Not the answer I expected, but I'll take it" Ledo admitted, leaving her to giggle.

Just as she thought; he's so genuine that way, in all he does.

Amy kept the smile, even as she briefly glanced at their hands, which he still hadn't pulled away from. "So, what else did you want to tell me?" she wondered, quite happy.

For a moment, he seemed to be thinking, as he soon glanced out at the ocean again... his mouth seemed to twitch once, and his brow furrowed, but it didn't seem to be too difficult for him. Then Ledo adjusted, which included his hand (slightly) moving over hers again, something she didn't mind at all even as she wondered... he definitely seemed to want this, but why go so slow?

Are you really that nervous, Ledo? Is that part of why you're acting like this?

"The other thing I wished to tell you, Amy" he said, with a little effort in his voice. "Something I stated to Chamber, shortly before he- he saved me."

Mmh- Amy glanced near Ledo's waist, where his other hand remained on Chamber's module, briefly feeling a little sad.

His gaze tightened a little, but his tone remained steady. "For as long as I could remember, I knew how to die, but it was only then that I realized that- that I didn't know how to truly live" he said, serious yet faint. "And despite this, people were willing to teach me how to live for myself. I was grateful for that. Especially to one person... thinking I might die right then, I wished I could have seen her again, to hear her voice again."

A little gasp escaped, leaving her breathless with wonder.

Ledo slowly turned, and he seemed to take a moment, just looking at her. "I think that was when I unconsciously figured it out, Amy" he stated, slow but sincere. "But, it took me till recently, to consciously realize what those feelings truly were. Attraction... for you."

"..."

He slowly touched his other hand to his own cheek, clearly nervous, though he didn't seemed worried about her lack of reaction (yet). "At least, I- I believe it is so" he continued, with a bit more difficulty, glancing at her. "Do you... also believe so? And do you, um, feel the same, Amy?"

With another little gasp, her hand immediately, fully moved over his own, to the point that he jolted at the sudden change. He wasn't the only one: it was enough to get Grace and Sirius down from their shoulders, moving to a point just behind them, but other than that they were only surprised, and not alarmed.

"Yes, yes I do!" Amy said, with much more energy- it's like her heart was gonna beat out of her chest, yet she grinned. "I've felt that way for awhile now, Ledo! There were times I wanted to tell you, but I was never sure how you felt... and now I know!"

Ledo stared at her at first, a mix of surprised and relieved, though mostly the former- then he began to relax, and his lip curved.

He didn't say a word, but it didn't look like Ledo had any right now.

She gave a soft smile, scooting closer and gently bumping his shoulder with hers - at first, he just glanced there, but then had a mini-double take as if he realized something. After that, his gaze was almost permanently fixed on her face, though his eyes moved between their hands, her eyes, and maybe her mouth... she had to admit, that look of his was pretty cute. Even though she kept smiling, she was sure her cheeks had reddened beyond belief, since she's nervous too... soon though, she was a few inches away. Amy could feel Ledo's breath on her face then, and it was definitely a little fast- the entire time, his eyes _definitely_ kept flickering between her mouth and her eyes, but at times just seemed focused on the latter.

And speaking of eyes, there's something about his shade of purple that's just so good.

Even closer, her eyes half-closed, and she opened her lips a little... Ledo did close his eyes, but really fast and a full second after she did, which surprised her.

That sold it for her though: he's nervous too, but trying his best anyway.

The moment their lips met (and he didn't pull away at all), all her wonder and anticipation melted into warmth, just so happy that Ledo truly liked her back! She'd kinda hoped that would happen, because she wanted to teach him so much about Earth and Gargantia, and just teach him how to be human when he didn't have anyone to teach him that... but despite some issues along the way, looks like her wish had come true!

Although, it didn't escape her that Ledo was barely moving his lips, and not even by instinct when he did-

-well, that's okay; let him take time learning, because she'll be there for him.

...

"You liked me since then I began adjusting to life on Gargantia?"

Amy had to admit, even though it was pretty simple, this was one the happiest moments of her life so far, and it's all because he'd changed upon coming down to Earth. A few things weren't quite as she would've pictured - such as despite liking the kiss, Ledo's instincts were still mostly curious-level at the moment, which was to say 'little' in the grand scheme - but she could handle them.

Plus even though Ledo's taking time to get used to things, he'd accepted her holding his hand the entire time.

Least he wasn't completely hopeless, hehehe.

"Well, yes" she breathed, brushing a few loose strands out of her face, even as Grace and Sirius were air-gliding over their heads now. "You had no idea how to adapt to our lifestyle, but you were still so curious, so earnest. And when you weren't being a soldier, you were just so... eager to learn, in a way, and so earnest; I really liked that about you. I still do."

At the moment, Ledo's had a slight redness in his cheeks, which was the first time she'd seen that on him. "I... I see" he breathed, almost flustered. "Also-"

"Ledo" Amy chided a little, stopping him. "Is this gonna take much longer? B-Because I was really hoping we could... kiss again soon, like we're supposed to. O-Or, well it's not 'supposed to', but we feel happy and humans usually want to do it a lot, the first times anyway. And also, we don't have too much time left before I gotta go... so it's best to leave most of the questions for later."

"Oh- uh well- sorry" he stammered slightly, at least until the end. "I guess I got too... preoccupied. Even with prior instruction, I do not have any practical experience, not only in the physical acts but in nuances."

Because of her exasperated, yet warm happiness, she kinda missed the implications of his saying 'instruction'. "Kinda like when you first arrived here, right?" Amy asked, gentle; he slowly nodded. "And yet you always kept at it, and improve with every step. And I know this too, hence why I'm not yelling at you or anything... I just want to make sure you don't go too far with it."

Just then, Ledo truly turned toward her from where he sat, if still grasping her hand back. "I apologize for trying your patience, Amy" he said, sincere.

Heart beating faster, she leaned closer, which got a small reaction from him. "It's alright" she whispered, "Really."

A single blink, then his lip curved and he nodded.

Amy just smiled brighter, before she reached over and touched her hand to his shoulder- Ledo looked at this, seeming curious about what she's up to. She half-turned him so that he would face her again, and then she kept her hand there/added her other one on the other side, before slipping closer. Even as she kissed Ledo again, she hugged him at the same time, hands moving over his back... at first he didn't react much, aside from maybe his lips, but then she felt his arms start to move. He was hesitant and rather slow, but Ledo began to imitate what she's doing, first by returning her hug... and then surprisingly, his fingers began to touch her hair, just a little.

She didn't mind at all, and felt warmer, but part of her began to wonder...

They briefly broke apart to breathe, or she did at least- yet before she could return to the kiss, Ledo slowly leaned forward and (briefly) kissed her cheek, leaving her to hitch. He paused slightly, as if to be sure of something, before he slowly leaned in toward her right side... then she gasped when he kissed along her jawline, each one light.

Part of her wanted him to do that again, and yet she couldn't let him, not yet:

"L-Ledo, wait."

Ledo pulled back from what he'd been doing, blinking several times. "Am I... not doing that right?" he whispered, a bit worried.

"Actually, it was pretty good" Amy admitted, "It's just... how did you know to do all that? I know you've been trained to- to adapt, but that almost seems too quick, if you didn't actually... know what affections were."

He considered that, adjusting a bit before slowly nodding. "In a way, you are right, Amy" he breathed, glancing at her cheeks. "The things I just did, even for our lips touching... I have not developed instincts for those, not yet anyway, so they are not natural for me. But, I still have the knowledge of them, given to me by Saaya and Melty-"

Wait, they did what?

"-I am using that for now, so forgive me if I make mistakes or form wrong assumptions."

For a moment, not sure how to feel about this, Amy quickly glanced away as she thought quickly.

Her silence seemed to slightly confuse/worry him: "Is something wrong, Amy?"

"Um, sorta I guess. I wanna ask a few questions, just to make sure" she said quickly, looking back. "Ledo, everything you just did... you _wanted_ to do them, right? Nothing Saaya or Melty said urged you to do so, just because they told you to?"

He blinked once, seeming perturbed at the thought. "Yes, Amy, I wanted to experience those things with you. I think that they felt good thus far" Ledo spoke, sincere. "Saaya and Melty did not tell me to kiss you. Only know what a kiss is, and somewhat how to do the particulars with words, so that I might decide when and how. They taught me about that, and many other things."

That made her smile, feeling relieved. "So they only told you details?"

"Mostly. There was a short demonstration for hand-holding, and Melty once got too close for... comfort, I believe is the word, but otherwise they just said the details to me with words."

Amy felt a tinge of annoyance, figuring Melty was responsible for _both_ , but she pushed it down and tried to focus on the warmth. As insistent as they could be about getting the two of them together, she had to admit that she did appreciate their instructing Ledo... though in the back of her mind, she wondered how far they'd explained things.

Ledo's hand moved in hers, and he adjusted where he sat. "Though, there is something I wanted a... 'second opinion' about, Amy" he continued, leaving her to look at him, curious. "Saaya and Melty said that relationships follow guidelines, and yet, it is up to the persons involved how little or... 'much' that they go, in terms of speed. Is that true?"

"U-Uh, yeah. It is."

"So if two people wanted to, they could go from kissing to... sex, in a single day? Hypothetically?"

Amy blanched, badly, heart racing and her cheeks growing hot- she really hadn't expected him to ask that! Even when she realized it was just an honest question, and Ledo didn't actually have any intentions to do such a thing, that didn't change the fact that she couldn't believe what she heard!

One thing's for sure though: when she sees Saaya and Melty, she's really gonna give them an earful for this!

* * *

 **Starting off small with the affections, but all things considered, a pretty good one I think :) Amy is quite cute, and a heck of a dancer, while Ledo's development and low-key earnestness are very endearing**

 **But really, it's a 'shame' that these two couldn't actually do everything in one day. Sorta anyway :P**


End file.
